Some types of computing devices, such as server computing devices, include a number of drive bays. A user may insert a storage device, such as a hard disk drive, into a drive bay to connect the storage device to the computing device. As such, data generated by the computing device, or by another computing device, can be stored on the storage devices that have been inserted into the drive bays. To ensure the safety of the data in the situation where a storage device fails, the data stored on each storage device may be duplicated, or backed up, onto other storage devices that have been inserted into other drive bays of the computing device.